World of a Wizard
by DeMoNtAiNtEd
Summary: Born unhealthy and thin, Luke PenDragon suffers from what wizards call 'the Evil Soul', the muggle term, Multiple Personality Disorder. Powerful and half insane, Luke struggles to keep up a facade of humanity... D/L
1. Two boys that lived, Two adults that die...

-I own the character Luke, and any other original characters, the rest belong to J. K. Rowling....Just so you know I am not to familiar with the names of spells, creatures, and some of the lesser professors names and classes, I'm up for corrections on the matter if you actually review.b-/b -testing to see if html will work....-  
  
  
World of a Wizard  
  
Chapter 1: Two boys who lived, Two adults that died  
  
That very night, that very hour, that very minute, the exact second You-Know-Who had been destroyed by a young babe named Harry Potter; a boy named Luke PenDragon had been born.  
  
Take not lightly the simple birth of wizard just born, for his power being so great, it had killed both his mother and father during the birthing. A power so great, rumors of You-Know-Who, being absolute compared to the newborn infant at having been capable of such a feat.  
  
While goblets were clinked and toasts being made in great gaiety and joyousness; others whispered and shuddered in fear at the newborn child. Some shouted it's death, others shouted it's protection. But which shouted which? Did evil shout kill? Did the good shout protect? Or was it the good that shouted kill, and the evil shouting protect? For either side could easily take the infant under there care to mold and shape it's views, to be used in their own twisted ways, for good or for evil; no one was quite sure.  
  
But it was the great Albus Dumbledore whom decided the childs fate, to live with his grandparents was to be young Luke's fate. And so it had been said, so it had been done as little Luke PenDragon grew up under the fearful gaze of his grandfather and grandfather.  
  
~*15 years later*~   
  
(Just so you all know, this would be what I'd think...would soon be Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, sorry if it's a miscalculation, if it is, than add or subract a few years, Luke is a year younger but had been skipped up a level due to his...unusual powers he'd exhibited at a young age....)  
  
Turning off his discman the teen pulled the ear phones off his ears and let them hang on his neck. He stared out the three story window with mock interest. In two days he'd be on the Hogwarts train leaving for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being who he was he picked up few to little rumors of Hogwarts.  
  
From what he'd heard, the famous Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', attended Hogwarts, and every year he'd been there the pathetic 'Lord Voldemort', had tried to kill him; unsuccessfully so far. This neither amused nor interested him enough to care, for he'd long ago learned not to get attached to people.  
  
'I should go to Diagon Alley to get my things today...' Luke thought to himself dully, he wasn't thrilled or excited about such a prospect, his grandmother had left him quite a bit of money and instructions on how to find the place. 'But of course another "business" meeting needed her and her husbands presance in order to function properly' Luke thought bitterly, glaring at the quickly scrawled note in his pale hand.  
  
Every summer without fail his gaurdians needed to fly to another state or continant on a business trip, but Luke knew better, it was to get away from him. Yes, Luke PenDragon. 'The-Boy-Who'd-Killed-His-Parents', the very second he'd turned five years old, Luke, had exhibited great talent in wizardry. Enough to scare the living daylights out of his grandparents so that they had to get as far away from him as often as they could.  
  
'Like I'd asked for the ability to bring life back to the dead! Or to be able to kill someone without even touching them!' Luke shouted in his head angrily. He had many abilities and had help in honing them, from famous witches and wizards around the globe. Which explained why he now sat in a farely expensive motel room in England, soon to be taught and trained by Hogwarts finest.  
  
Luke balled up his saliva and spat out the open window before grabbing his black robe and headed for the grungy looking 'Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
He'd put his hood on to shield his pale face and black hair, but still the inhabitants of the shabby 'Leaky Cauldron', made a path for him without quite knowing why. They had all stopped there movements and conversations to stare at the hooded figure as he soundlessly brushed past them all towards the entrance of Diagon Alley.  
  
An army of whispers greeted Luke's back as he exited the building with graceful silence.  
  
Eleven and a half inches of ebony black bone, thin and smooth with three strands braided together in the core of the bone. The first strand was the thread of a dragon's heart, the second was a thin, willowy bone of a unicorn's horn, and the third, a single thin strip of skin from the flesh of a virgin mermaid. The ebony black bone was from a long dead creature, an ebony skinned demon. This was Luke's wand, the only one of it's kind, the one he'd had to make himself under the careful and precise instructions of a legendary wand maker. How he'd managed to get such ingrediants for the making of the wand was any wizards guess. But only Luke knew how the wand master had gotten them, for he'd helped him.  
  
Pulling out his blacker-than-black wand he looked at the instructions then tapped the wall where he'd been directed.  
  
The bricks pulled away and opened the doorway to Diagon Alley.  
  
Walking through the entryway Luke glanced at the list of things he'd need for Hogwarts. Luke quickly headed for the store selling cauldrons, after buying the cauldron specified and the gloves he'd needed he stored them away in a magic compartment he'd crafted himself years ago, it allowed one to store away objects without carrying them or bumping into them. He'd named it the 'Magic Bag'.  
  
Luke paid little attention to the stares and whispers when he'd left the bookstore without bags, having paid for several he'd needed on the list. He glanced briefly at the newest broom they had up for sale, Luke sighed in boredom and continued on, he needed to get an owl, he wasn't fond of toads and cat's always scratched him.  
  
There was quite a commotion going on inside the pet shop, several shopkeepers were rushing all about, yelling and shouting, trying to capture the large, pure black owl; it's shriek sounding like the drop of a bomb, without the explosion. Deciphering a few of the shouts, Luke learned they were intending to kill the owl once caught.  
  
Raising a hand towards the owl he closed his fist, the owl froze in place, unable to flap it's wings or twitch it's tail feathers, only to shriek and continue breathing. Luke then focused his gaze towards the head shopkeeper, arm still raised, fist still clenched.  
  
"What type of owl is this?" Luke asked, his voice commanding respect as well as an answer.  
  
"It's an Australian Sooty Owl, also known as a Dusky Barn Owl," the young man answered, "May I ask sir how you're doing that without a wand and without an incantation?"  
  
"It is strange that it is all black, Sooty owls also have white in there feathers?" Luke made it a question, not wanting to explain or give any answer to reveal his identity.  
  
"It is a rare one, but she will be terminated for she is crazed and can not be controlled." He answered, sidetracked from his previous question.  
  
"I will buy her." Luke said simply, lowering his arm, bringing the shrieking owl with him.  
  
"Well?" Luke added as the shopkeepers and customers just stared.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Immediately two of the shopkeepers rushed towards the owl with dragon hide gloves on, grabbing the mad owl and forcefully putting it back in it's cage. The head shopkeeper went to the cash register and rung up the sale. Luke paid the amount then left with his new owl in tow.  
  
Once back in his motel room he set the cage on top of the table and sat himself in front of the owl, staring into it's unusually large eyes.  
  
"I know you're not insane and that you can understand me, so don't try to play any games with me alright?" Luke stated as he unlocked the cage and opened the door so the owl could freely exit and enter her cage.  
  
The owl didn't move, she simply stared back into the blood red eye's of the one person who saved her from execution. With a clack of her black beak she made her way out of the cage and onto the table, raising her head up to look at the young male before her. She ruffled her feathers and clacked her beak several times, pausing inbetween long clacks and shorter ones.  
  
He'd watched her bit of communication intently, making sure not to miss a single bit of it. Luke leaned back in his chair, a ghost of a smile tracing his lips as he stared at the Sooty Owl before him.  
  
"NightMoon it is." Luke agreed.  
  
The owl gave a small hoot of agreement.  
  
-r/r, need to know if you like it or not.- 


	2. Alohamora!

-Luke and other original characters are mine....the rest are J.K.'s....I'll continue to write more if people would continue to review, I find it much more...uhg...what's the word...? More....ah!...It's more motivational when an author get's a review, much more so with the likes of me.-  
  
World of a Wizard  
  
Chapter 2: Alohamora!  
  
Luke had been watching several wizarding families from a safe distance, as each person somewhat jogged inbetween platforms nine and ten. He could see the dimensional portal the brickwall archway concealed, Luke could see a great many a things, some things...he'd rather not.  
  
Walking up next to a family of red heads with nothing but the black cloak on his back and NightMoon within her cage held securely in his left hand. The rest was in his 'Magic Bag'.  
  
"Now Fred, stop fooling around with Ginny's diary and get on the train young man!" the red-headed mother scolded to one of the red-headed twins that Luke watched with mild interest.  
  
"I'm not Fred! That's Fred, I'm George." George retorted as he disappeared through the wall.  
  
"Sorry George!" The woman called, then turning to the little red head she hugged and kissed her affectionately before pushing her towards platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
"See you in the holidays mum!" Fred laughed as he dashed after the little girl named Ginny.  
  
Luke waited until the boy disappeared from sight before stepping directly in front of the wall; just as he was preparing to break into a run, the woman called out to him. He paused then turned to face the rather cheery and robust woman.  
  
"Yes?" Luke questioned politely, not wanting to scare or intimidate the caring mother.  
  
"Where are your things boy?" She questioned in a humorous voice.  
  
'Boy...haven't heard that in awhile' Luke thought to himself. He turned his hooded face towards the woman, pinning his gaze just below her eyes, he didn't like to look into peoples eyes anymore, not since his thirteenth birthday had he ever once looked someone directly in the eyes.  
  
"They are...already on the train, thank you for your concern," Luke said, his voice faultering as he tried to fit some sort of...calming note into it. If he did not try, then his voice would sound cold, cruel, and uncaring. Like that of a hollow soul.  
  
"I hope you have a good year Mrs. Weasley, tell your husband the same for me would you?" Luke said before running into the wall, disappearing into the platform.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at the polite young boy, but then she frowned. She hadn't told him her name, and he hadn't asked for it either. He had been polite...somewhat cold and distant. Her motherly insticts had urged her to go and hug the young boy and to show him a proper mother's love but, a more primal side of her, had screamed fore her to run, or to clutch her wand and curse the boy.  
  
She gasped and clutched her chest as if to stalve off impeding doom. She had just spoken with 'The-Boy-Who-Killed-His-Parents' (I know it's sort of long but I'm up for suggestions...), Mrs. Weasley had heard rumors of such a boy's existance, but the last she'd heard was that he was in China with the great Chi Master (It's in the AM piss off....*) to learn how to shield his enormous powers from the lesser muggles and weak-minded wizards from going mad.  
  
'Well,' Mrs. Weasley thought as she headed back for her car, 'if he harms Harry, Ron, and my children I'll curse him to...to...!' She trailed off, her mind being consumed by anger and possible scenario's of Harry and Ron being in danger all because of 'The-Boy-Who-Killed-His-Parents'.  
  
"Cease your chatter NightMoon," Luke hissed, he flinched as if struck when he'd heard the next few, sharp clicks and clacks from his owl.  
  
"Such a mouth you got Night," Luke spoke, "Where did you learn such...'colorful' language?" He finished with a curt laugh, walking towards his asigned cabin for the time being Luke opened the door.  
  
He wasn't entirely too surprised to see two large, rather muscley looking teens beeting up on a young...first year from what he could hazard as a guess. He spotted a tall, thin yet finely muscled male with silver blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Luke rolled his eyes in abject boredom as he strode to the left of the cabin, flipping open the cubboard and placing NightMoon inside, then closing it once again.  
  
"What are you doing in bmy/b cabin?" Malfoy sneered, taking his bored gaze from the whimpering first year to stare at the cloaked figure in his cabin.  
  
"Our cabin for the time being, release the kid, I'm sick of his whimpering." Luke sighed exasperatedly, he shrugged elegantly out of his cloak and tossed it into an unoccupied seat.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened, shaggy black hair, piercing blood red eyes, the eye's themselves were not directed towards his, but on the wall behind him. Pale skin and a smooth, flawless complexion, his face was pretty enough to be a girl's yet masculine enough to be proved male. It was him, his father ranted about this boy before Draco quite a bit, sometimes in awe, sometimes in disbelief. He'd heard more than once how badly Voldemort wanted this boy.  
  
The blood colored eyes took on a glazed look as the boy's lip curled into a look of dissatisfaction and mild sleepiness. A look of knowing regret crossed the teen's features as he pointed his right hand at his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, then his arm flew to the open door, both fifth years and the yelping first year were jerked bodily out of the cabin by unseen hands. With a flick of Luke's wrists, the door slammed shut then made a resounding 'click', signifying it had been locked.   
  
The boy then slumped down onto the seat across from his, laying on his back, one arm on his stomach, the other across his tired eyes.  
  
"How did you do that?" Malfoy asked as he sat across from the boy nearly as famous if not more as Harry Potter.  
  
"How does one breathe?" Luke countered blandly, he could already feel the approaching school as the train trundled closer to it's magicked grounds, his insides churned.  
  
(If Malfoy's ooc, sorry, I'll get better, I promise! @_@;;; )  
  
"Well since you're going to be so cryptic then bugger off!" Malfoy snapped indignantly.  
  
"I can easily throw you out of the cabin like I did with the other three, so don't go inflating your ego on me." Luke snapped back.  
  
"Alohamora." came the muffled voice of Hermione Granger. (Is that the right spelling for that?)  
  
"Great...more company..." Luke muttered to himself.  
  
"What do you want now mudblood?" Malfoy sneered indignantly.  
  
"So byou/b were the one that threw Colin Creevey out of the cabin!" Hermione proclaimed angrily.  
  
"That little first year has a name?" Malfoy commented dryly.  
  
"He's a second year Malfoy!" Ron snapped, standing in the entryway next to Hermione.  
  
'They'll go away soon...' Luke reasoned with himself. After several years plus of being your own company, being around so many...loud people at once made one cranky as hell.  
  
"What's going on Ron?" Harry asked, a glare slipping on his face as soon as he caught sight of Malfoy.  
  
Luke tried to leash his temper, to block out the sounds of fighting from the people in his cabin, really he did...  
  
Without moving his arm from his eyes he lifted his other one and pointed at Malfoy, then towards the door, then flicked his wrist.....  
  
He fell silent once he felt his body had been gripped by a large hand. He turned his head to look at him, his arm was raised, and the hand was directed at him. Malfoy gulped and closed his eyes as he too was thrown bodily out the door, it slammed shut behind him with the same click.  
  
"What? Who was that? What had just? Alohamora!" Hermione sputtered, withdrawing her wand, and pointing it at the locked door, it clicked open.  
  
It shut immediately, locking itself.  
  
Hermione ignored the arguing behind her, "Alohamora!"  
  
The door clicked open.  
  
The door shut itself, locking it immediately.  
  
"Alohamora!"  
  
The door clicked open.  
  
The door clicked shut.  
  
"Alohamora!"  
  
The door clicked open.  
  
The door clicked shut.  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"Alohamora!"  
  
The door clicked open.  
  
"Hermione," -.-*  
  
The door clicked shut.  
  
"Aloha-! MMph!" Hermione squeeked when Ron covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"It's obviously not working." Ron said.  
  
-I thought that last part was just plain cute, or funny, lol r/r everyone....- 


	3. The Sorting Hat's Long Wait

-I stopped it there because I was getting tire, it was around 3am...eh-heh....I can't get these friggin html bits to work, the left arrow thingummy keeps turning the other way! .** But it only seems to do this when I try to make something in bbold/bARGH!!-  
  
On with the chapter....  
  
World of a Wizard  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat's Long Wait  
  
"Aloha-! MMph!" Hermione squeeked when Ron covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"It's obviously not working." Ron said.  
  
~*Previous chapter ^ *~  
  
"Who's doing that?" Harry asked curiously, standing up and pounding on the door.  
  
"Alohamora!" Hermione said quickly, taking advantage of the sparse few seconds that Ron had released her mouth.  
  
The door clicked open. Hermione didn't waste time as she held the door open, "Hurry up!" she spoke stiffly to her friends as they finally got the idea to get inside.  
  
'Uuuugh...they're staring.....' Luke grumbled.  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!!" Luke yelled but was interupted by the scream.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked as he stared at Hermione questioningly as she stopped screaming, her left hand clutching her chest, the right holding her wand poised at the teen's chest in front of her.  
  
"Don't you dare move or I'll curse you! I know quite a few curses that I've learned over the summer PenDragon!" Hermione spat at Luke angrily.  
  
"You read that book 'The End of the Wizarding World' didn't you?" Luke questioned flatly, ignoring Hermione's threats and sitting up.  
  
"How did YOU know? I'm warning you now PenDragon, if you're reading my mind I'll perform the crucio curse!" Hermione said, both hands firmly on her wand.  
  
"Because that's just one of the many books published about how I'll side with that fag Voldemort and destroy the world...and so on..." Luke trailed off in mock interest, walking over to his fallen cloak, draping it around his shoulders as the others stared.  
  
"You're the boy that killed his parents! I've read about you!" Ron gaped, his memory of the boy clicking into place.  
  
"How did he do that?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"No one knows really," Ron said.  
  
"Of course no one knows because all the staff and patients in the entire hospital had been killed too!" Hermione spoke indignantly.  
  
"As nice as it is for people to speak of how many I've murdered..." Luke trailed off, putting his hood on, "I'd rather not hear about it,"  
  
And before there very eyes, Luke had vanished into thin air.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Ron spoke in a somewhat strangled voice, surprised at the very sight of the dangerous boy's disappearance.  
  
"Come on, he's got to be on this train somewhere! We need to find him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone!" Hermione said, taking Ron and Harry by the hand and dashing towards the front of the train.  
  
"Well Potter," Malfoy remarked to himself and his rival as he shut the door to his cabin, "It seems you're going to have another rival on your hands." He smirked.  
  
The wind howled, the wheels and gears on the train churned, the smoke stack billowed out it's black smoke. Luke sat on top of the last train car, watching as Hogwarts loomed closer. He didn't want to teleport himself in front of people, but he had to get away from them. For it was there fault for dragging up his murderous past; before he was capable of controling of his ability over death. But he knew now that even if he had, his mother and father would still have died.  
  
Luke had researched up on witches births and found that both parents participated in the birth of the child, the male lended his strength to the female through a spell; for if the child was to be a witch or wizard, they unintentionally drained the mother of there power to be born, the greater the power, the more they needed from the parents. Which to Luke, had solved the mystery to his parents death, he had been too powerful, and had needed twice the amount to be born as a healthy child.  
  
But even with both his parents combined, it had not been enough, Luke had not been born entirely healthy. He'd been born with a mental disorder, the wizards called it the evil soul; but he liked the muggle's name better; Multiple Personality Disorder.  
  
He didn't even want to get started on Ekul (ee cool)....  
  
"Well here we are..." Luke sighed as the train pulled to a stop, he wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore himself standing beside one of the carriages.  
  
In the letter he'd recieved, it'd said that Albus would ride with him to Hogwarts, discussing HIS set of rules he must follow during the year he stayed at Hogwarts. And for him to get sorted into one of the four houses by the sorting hat; Luke made a mental note to ask the head wizard if he could be sorted in private, instead of being sorted in front of the entire establishment, professors and students plus....  
  
Disappearing back into his cabin he opened the cubboard and grabbed the cage, the blonde haired boy had already left. Walking towards one of the doors he got off the train and strode over to the smiling Dumbledore; Luke took an instant liking to the friendly old man. But no matter his feelings, he'd keep the old wizard at 'arms length' so to speak. He didn't want to take on the responsibility of protecting someone from his enemies.  
  
"Good Evening Albus Dumbledore," Luke spoke in a soft tone, giving a slighht bow of his hooded head, a sign of great respect to the fellow wizard.  
  
Shiny blue(?) eyes twinkled as he too gave a slight bob of his head, "Luke PenDragon, a pleasure to finally meet the young boy who had trained with Nicholis Flammel and the Great Chi Master." He greeted pleasantly, "Call me Professor Dumbledore," He said, holding out his hand.  
  
Luke hesitated a moment then remembered he was wearing his leather gloves, he took the offered hand and gave it a good, firm shake, wizard to wizard. Releasing the professor, Luke pushed off his hood and pinned his gaze on the golden rims of Dumbledore's half moon glasses.  
  
Luke opened his mouth to explain but Dumbledore just raised a hand, a warm smile on his lips, "I understand Luke, I've been given a letter of your talents."  
  
He motioned towards his carriage, Luke stepped in with Dumbledore, it took off towards the castle.  
  
"I already know I am not allowed to use any of my abilities on campus unless it's required of me by one of the professors or for demonstrational purposes only, that excludes any use of L&D." Luke said boredly.  
  
"Quite the contrary, you may use your teleportation or telekenetic abilities if you might be late to class, as for your eyes, I've made a special pair of 'sunglasses' for you to use, so you may look at people freely, without worry of-" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Where are the sunglasses? May I have them now?" Luke asked, leaning forward in his haste, he'd never thought of something like that before.  
  
He smiled and held them out to Luke, "Here they are."  
  
The lenses were bright red, the frames a metallic silver, (The same pair of sunglasses from the Matrix, Neo's pair at the end of the movie.) Luke took them easily and put them on, they didn't feel any different from ordinary glasses. He decided to test them, he turned and looked Dumbledore in the eyes, nothing happened, his mind was empty of nothing but his own thoughts and memories. Luke's lips curved into the faintest smile before returning to there stoic look.  
  
"What if the hat can not decide which house to put me in Dumbledore? Even you should've been thinking of that." Luke said, they were nearly at the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
"The hat will make a choice, it may take a bit, or it may take no time at all, but you will be sorted into a house." He said definately.  
  
"I wish to be sorted...discreetly," Luke paused, the carriage pulled to a stop, they waited for the rest of the students went inside.  
  
"You do not wish to be-?" Dumbledore began but stopped, a smile lighting his face at Luke's obvious answer.  
  
"Lemon drop?"  
  
-.-;  
  
In Dumbledore's office, Luke sat on s small stool as Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on his head.  
  
"I have been waiting to see inside your head young Luke PenDragon, but you are not letting me see into your head boy," the sorting hat remarked cryptically,  
  
"Don't pry to deep or you'll trigger something I can't control." Luke warned as he opened his mind to the hat.  
  
"My my my...how astounding...much power as have been rumored, more so than I've seen in a long time...Courage aplenty, cunning too, you thirst for knowledge to hone your skills, to find answers to your questions, honor is there, loyalty too, but you refrain from getting close....Ah! I see now...I understand..." The hat remarked...  
  
"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are definately not for you...you've got talents for Slytherin...oh yes you do...But many a talents for Gryffindor too..."  
  
"As much as this is entertaining....pick one, you're still due to sort the first years." Luke grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"But none will be as interesting as what's inside your head...none will ever be...no...I know they will not...except maybe your children, if you decide to have any..."  
  
"House, which one...?" Luke snapped impatiantly.  
  
"Alright alright, no need to get rude...just let me see...which one...Gryffindor or Slytherin? Hmm...tough choice, certainly tougher than Harry Potter had been, at least HE had a preferance of WHICH house he'd rather BE in..." The hat trailed   
off.  
  
"So the choice is up to me? I don't think so, it's your decision not mine, so don't even think about shoving that choice off on me." Luke growled indignantly.  
  
"You can't blame a hat for trying with such a tough choice as this can you? Fine alright, but you can not blame me in the future for my choice, I'd given you a chance to pick your house so you'd better-"  
  
"Which one?" Luke said through clenched teeth.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.  
  
"Slytherin ay?" Dumbledore questioned, pulling the hat off Luke.  
  
"It gave me choice since it couldn't decide which house I'd be better suited for, Gryffindor or Slytherin, I gave him the choice to make, besides, I'll only be here for a year then be shipped off to another stupid continant." Luke said bitterly.  
  
"You don't seem to happy with such an arrangement." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Would you?" Luke snapped, turning his back on the professor, his impassive mask slipping into one of anger.  
  
-r/r the next chapter is Dinner at the great hall....Dumbledore explains to the entire student body, and professors about Luke and his being at HogWarts...you can imagine the reasons for arguments and dispute, it becomes so intensely chaotic Luke himself needs to make a public display of one of his abilities to silence them all....heh-heh... 


	4. Dinner at the Great Hall

-I felt like writing another chapter *shrugs* it's the kind of person I am...-  
  
World of a Wizard  
  
Chapter 4: Dinner at the Great Hall  
  
"Which one?" Luke said through clenched teeth.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.  
  
"Slytherin ay?" Dumbledore questioned, pulling the hat off Luke.  
  
"It gave me choice since it couldn't decide which house I'd be better suited for, Gryffindor or Slytherin, I gave him the choice to make, besides, I'll only be here for a year then be shipped off to another stupid continant." Luke said bitterly.  
  
"You don't seem to happy with such an arrangement." Dumbledore asked.  
  
-  
  
Luke shrugged into his cloak, pulling the large hood over his head while he followed the ancient wizard down the spiraling steps and towards the great hall.  
  
The old wizard stopped then turned to Luke, that mischievious twinkle in his eyes clearly warning Luke.  
  
"You don't mind...if you could..." Dumbledore smiled, "A bit of a joke as one might think... Hmm?"  
  
Luke couldn't believe it, the old goat was practically a child in his own right. But then again he couldn't blame the old wizard, it wasn't, after all, every day one meets a boy who can teleport instantaneously without floo powder or spells and witchcraft and the like.  
  
"For publicities sake I'm guessing? Alright Professor Dumbledore..." Luke trailed off with a chuckle as he held his leather-clad palm open towards the famous wizard.  
  
The twinkle flared as Dumbledore raised a fingertip and grazed his palm.  
  
Gasps and shocked screams ran through the crowd when Dumbledore and a mysterious boy appeared out of thin air before the dais that held the professors dining table.  
  
Luke's keen hearing could already hear whispers going round the four house tables, about 'The-Boy-Who-Killed-His-Parents'. He restrained a much needed sigh of boredom, this was how it always started...  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands up, calling for quiet and attention.  
  
The great hall fell silent.  
  
"As some of you may already know, this young wizard you see before you is Luke PenDragon," Dumbledore had to perform a few fire-cracker spells to regain his audience, "He is here to study and train with our wondrous professors, to learn, and quite possibly tutor a few of you,"  
  
Luke pinned his glare right at Dumbledore,  
  
"If he so wishes it..." Dumbledore added with a small smile all his own, "Do not be alarmed by his presance, he knows the rules and regulations of Hogwarts along with there proper punishments for disobediance."  
  
An uproar went through the crowd, shouts of disbelief and statements of, 'He'll kill us all!' and the famous, 'When my father finds out he'll-'...  
  
Dumbledore performed several fire-cracking spells, shout spells, and so on but nothing seemed to work, if not get them into even more of a frenzy...  
  
Luke's hands flew to his head, '...it hurts...' he thought as he pressed his fists into his temples, trying to dull the pain. He could hear them, in his head and all around him; their scratchy, high-pitched voices stabbing at him. He couldn't control his mind-reading ability in a room filled with so many; it was all turning into a jumbled fray of screaming words he could not decifer.  
  
His head hurt, he could hardly think. Doing the only thing he could think of he raised a shaky hand towards the crowd, oustretching his long fingers, spread out like a fan.  
  
He closed them into a fist, he raised the fist up high, preparing to bring it crashing down.  
  
The noise was getting louder, he couldn't stop it. They wouldn't shut up...  
  
The entire student body was suspended in mid-air, crammed together as they became a frantic mass of screams.  
  
"We must do something-" Professor McGonigell(I don't remember it) stuttered as she rushed to Dumbledore's side.  
  
"He's in pain, his mind-reading has not been trained enough to block out the thoughts," Dumbledore explained as he walked slowly towards the trembling boy as he raised his hand higher and higher, "He has never been exposed to this many at once, it's too much..."  
  
"Isn't there some sort of spell to shield the boy?" Professor Sprout offered, pulling out her wand.  
  
Luke released a blood-curdling scream that seemed to have ripped itself from his throat, his hand came down fast, as if to pound the floor in with a large mallet.  
  
With surprising speed Severus Snape grabbed the young boy's bare arm, just barely preventing several hundred deaths of young witches and wizards. He held on tightly, with both hands as he slowly allowed the boy's hand to decend.  
  
Luke's eyes clouded over with millions of flashing pictures, as if he were watching a movie fast forward. His mouth was open, dry and gasping for air as someone else's memories flooded through him, turning them into his own.  
  
Snape's eyes widened when he saw steam arise from Luke's right arm, he could see the dark mark forming, How? He couldn't pass it on, only the Dark Lord could...  
  
The dark mark began to grow darker then lighter, as if it were fighting to imprint the boy's arm. The battle was lost as the mark was washed away by a flood of power.  
  
The potions master released his recently acquired pupil once he'd released his hold of the now silent students.  
  
Dumbledore moved in front of Luke, blocking him from everyone's sight.  
  
Luke was shivering and drenched in his own sweat as he fought t regain himself. He rubbed at his right arm roughly, trying to get rid of the ghost hand that still grasped him in the same place Snape had.  
  
It seems as if eternity passed within those few seconds as Luke came to, he drew himself up slowly; making sure his sunglasses were in place before slowly dragging his gaze towards Severus's.  
  
"Never touch me again Severus," Luke said with a deathly calm, "Are. We. Clear?" He questioned slowly, his eyes further intensifying his demands.  
  
"How dare you! I am Professor Snape to you you little brat of a wizard! You just nearly murdered the entire student body!" Snape snapped back, despite his internal shivering.  
  
"I will NEVER call you that, it is your own doing that caused me to call you by your first name, live with it..." Luke trailed off, "Or," he paused with a malicious glint in his eye, "I can let you join the unliving if you would rather prefer it to me calling you Severus."  
  
The entire hall was silent as they watched the exchange, nervousness and tension filled the air, leaving no room for thinking.  
  
Harry watched on with calculating eyes, can a mere boy be so powerful as to issue such a threat?  
  
Hermione tried her best to not scream out in fear as her mind flew tither and thither from the facts and theories she'd read about Luke PenDragon.  
  
Ron stood gaping, his face a pale white.  
  
Draco watched with an iced blue gaze . . . was PenDragon THAT powerfull?  
  
-r/r...okay...bored now....bye- 


	5. Take a Step Out of Space

-s'been awhile aye? yup..it has indeed...you may or may not like this new chapter, don't know if there will be anything good in it. oi-  
  
World of a Wizard  
  
Chapter 5: Take a Step Out of Space  
  
'Take a step out of space and consider my life for a minute; the life of Luke PenDragon. Power beneath your flesh, unrivaled by anyone and anything, the power of life and death itself, presented at your feet. Above and beyond natural limits of muggle and wizard alike, of being able to walk into any room, unknown or not; and have absolutely silence, respect, and fear instilled into every person in that one room. To be able to look into a person or creature's life, and not only know there memories from birth to now . . . but live them all in a matter of moments . . .  
  
Power is one thing, family is another.  
  
My family...most being present on the day of my birth, be it in the waiting room just outside the birthing one instead. All had died; I'm sure this is a great mystery to you and many others, but you see, I control death, and I control life, I can take it. And, I can give it.   
  
But as a young child just born, ripped from a warm, dark, and nurturing womb; you could almost feel the pain and anguish filled with anger at the sudden loss of what once was warm and peaceful.  
  
When one is angry or scared, they lose a part of themselves . . . the part that is in control of themselves . . . though in a wizards case, the part that control's their magic.  
  
I will explain no more for it shall be clear enough now as it ever will be.  
  
Again on family, my only living ones being that of my father's grandparents that had been detained on business from my birth . . . they raised me swiftly, teaching me to take care of myself at the earliest age before departing constantly on business.  
  
One would say abuse is worse than neglect; I'd say they are wrong.  
  
If I could, I would take a thousand beatings every day that I breath for as long as such continues to pass in and out of my body as long as my family were with me.  
  
To me, abuse is a step up from neglect; for neglect is by far worse than abuse ever could be.  
  
For at least, when you are abused, you know where you stand, you know what demons to fight against, you can see them, touch them, and find them. But with neglect, it was a whole new game.  
  
You see, imagine being in a large house, now imagine being all alone in that house, day in, day out. Now imagine your thoughts as a young child, walking around, alone, in that big house.  
  
Nothing is more cruel than one's inner self, that inner voice that always speaks those horrible lies and manages to strike fear into you no matter how many times you know the truth.  
  
Yes. Yes you know the voice I speak of, being all alone in that big house, running from room to room, hidding under beds and covers, that endless voice of lies and hate spitting its silky smooth lies into your skull. But no matter what you do it won't go away, continuing to wreak its havoc upon your defenseless mind, twisting your thoughts and mind this way and that.  
  
Time is no more to step out of . . . '  
  
Dumbledore stood in front of Snape to block Luke's icy gaze of challenge and loathe, "That is enough Mr. PenDragon; I'll have Professor McGonaGall make a spell for you to block the student body's and the staff's thoughts for you this very night, now I respectfully ask that you return to your qaurters." he spoke calmly, motioning towards the center aisle between the four houses.  
  
Luke shrugged elegantly, "Next time you wish to show off one of my 'party tricks' you might want to rethink it due to the obvious uproar." He stated coldly, flinging his cloak aside to catch it in the crook of his arm as he strode swiftly down the aisle, aware of all eyes watching him.  
  
He stopped just at the door, turning around to face them all.  
  
"As I've already guessed, the lot of you all are either in plans to murder me, or fear me as many have in the past. I do not apologize for my actions for it was all of your own faults to begin with." Luke paused, aware of the slight murmur that went through the crowd, he would've sighed at them if he didn't need their utmost attention at the moment; though he would've had it either way,   
  
"I will, as Head Master Dumbledore so kindly offered; give a few tutoring sessions; but I doubt I will have pupils to tutor considering all the slanderous things told and written both behind my back and in front of my face. Though, should any of you dare to defy rumors and your personal fears and decide to have me as a tutor, I will only tutor those with potential, no matter the blood lineage, be you a pure blood or muggle born. I see no difference so therefore, there are none." Luke paused to draw breath, "Another point on tutoring," Luke paused again to glance at each and every proffessor through his blood-red sunglasses, "I shall only tutor in specified subjects by your proffessors personal note of your needing a tutor."  
  
"And to finish off my 'rivoting' speech," Luke paused, sarcasm dripping from each word he'd just spoken before turning to utmost seriousness, "I care not for any of you nor ever will; learn this now, I shall only stay a year as is the nature of my training and teachings." Luke spoke clearly and loudly to all, turning on his heel, opening one of the large double-doors, pausing once again as another thought struck him,  
  
"A warning to the ladies, and the men that swing both ways," Luke spoke again, turning his head to scan the faces of young wizards and witches, "Should you see me, with Blue eye, I suggest you run, run as far away from the blue-eyed me as you can, for no mercy shall be spared upon such beautiful bodies and lips." With that, the door closed quietly behind him.  
  
He ignored the uproar of chatter and shouts, he took a deep breath, held it a moment, then released it. Luke had not spoken so much in the fifteen years of his existence; but he figured he probably would be talking a lot more should he become victim to tutor the helpless.  
  
He had lied about tutoring only a select few, he'd tutor any and all of them should they have asked, for every single one of them had great potential, no neccessarily with a wand mind you, but moreso with the psychic branch, he could practically feel the power of most of them.  
  
Luke wanted to train that power, to strengthen it, to keep it from fading away. He'd read books of fiction written by muggles, and he could tell, all the ones he'd read of magic and myth, the magic was fading. For unlike most people, they didn't believe that fiction, wasn't ficiton, but more often than not, blunt truths.  
  
Magic was fading from the world, albeit sluggishly, but he could feel it, dying off, piece by piece, second by second.  
  
But not if he had anything to do with it.  
  
Quickly winding his way down to the dungeons, slipping past the Slytherin's portrait after a muttured password, he flew up the steps and into his room, finding it with blinding clarity.  
  
Draping himself on the bed, stripped of his tight-fitting shirt so that all he was left in was his black boots and leather jeans; he'd cast a warming spell on the entire room so that he wouldn't freeze his arse off in the middle of the night.  
  
His newly acquired sunglasses lay on the nightstand behind him.  
  
Not five minutes later the door opened softly then closed just as quietely, a pounding of shoes than a soft, gasp-like, "You?"   
  
So, Dumbledore was insane enough to give him a roommate...oh bloody fuckin' joy.  
  
Wonder who it was?  
  
-r/r, need the feedback on this one.- 


	6. Well This IS Interesting

-Oi....I really want to start a new fanfic soon, though I may not finish with this one...just a warning..  
Als- I made some errors when I wrote chapter 5, when Luke was talking he said Blue-eye me, I meant blue-eyed, as in the first or second chapter, Luke has a multiple personality disorder, or schitsophrenia due to birth reasons, Ekul is his duel personality or alter ego.  
.-  
  
World of a Wizard  
  
Chapter 6: Well . . . This *IS* Interesting  
  
Draping himself on the bed, stripped of his tight-fitting shirt so that all he was left in was his black boots and leather jeans; he'd cast a warming spell on the entire room so that he wouldn't freeze his arse off in the middle of the night.  
  
His newly acquired sunglasses lay on the nightstand behind him.  
  
Not five minutes later the door opened softly then closed just as quietely, a pounding of shoes than a soft, gasp-like, "You?"   
  
So, Dumbledore was insane enough to give him a roommate...oh bloody fuckin' joy.  
  
Wonder who it was?  
  
-  
  
Luke groaned, he could feel Ekul stirring in the back of his mind; after all, the nights were his. Without glancing at his new roommate Luke pulled his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at the bed across the room; he muttered a short but effective incantation and a silky-blue bolt of magic flew from the tip of his wand to dissolve into the bed.  
  
"Get on the bed, no questions." Luke growled, yanking his shirt back on, swiftly unlocking his trunk, rifling through its contents.  
  
"Why you-!? I will not take orders from you or anyone else! So-"   
  
Ekul's consciousness was seeping into his mind, preparing to take control of him until the sun had set once again . . .  
  
"Would you shut up and get on the bed before *I* am no longer in control! I've talked enough today and the explanation would only delay us longer!" Luke snapped angrily, shoving spellbooks, odd objects, random papers, and worn notebooks aside, digging further into the trunk . . . where were those infernal handcuffs?!  
  
"Not before you explain yourself!" the other boy demanded fiercely, the faintest trace of a sneer detected in his voice.  
  
His hand brushed cold metal, Finally! Yanking the metal cuffs out of his trunk he strode over to his bed, tossing his wand into the trunk, moving his hand in a closing gesture the lid of the trunk slammed shut and clicked.   
  
Turning his attention back to his bed, shoving the blankets and pillows aside he gripped the sturdy metal frame below the headboard, giving it a firm yank to test it.  
  
It was a little wobbily, but it would do, he hadn't eaten anything today so Ekul would be considerably weakened for the night . . . he ignored his still unknown roommate's snide comments and demands, he had warned the ponce, he'll have to protect his own ass as soon as he was gone for the night . . . literally.  
  
Closing the cold, magicked-metal cuff around his right hand as tightly as he could; Luke then closed the other cuff around the thick metal bar of his bedframe. He slumped forward onto the bed, not much he could do at this point, he could already feel his grip on reality begin to fade.  
  
"I'd warned you, get . . . on the bed." were Luke's parting words as his body went completely still.  
  
"What-?" the blonde Slytherin questioned curiously, could this be the evil soul taking over Luke PenDragon?  
  
He'd heard many rumors . . .  
  
He took a few cautious steps forward; he heard a sharp intake of breath, Luke began to sit up, slowly, elegantly, and predatorily; the clink of the handcuffs caught his attentions, a sensual laugh escaped his parted lips, "Still trying to keep me from 'fuckin' around are you my dearest Luke?" he murmured to himself.  
  
"Ah," he paused, turning bright blue eyes upon his lovely new room*mate*, he grinned devilishly, "Aren't you a sexy thing . . . ?" he purred inquisitively.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Who are you?"   
  
"I'm ashamed at Luke's ghastly manners!" the handcuffed young man remarked in mock horror, "Why my lovely little Sex God, I am Ekul PenDragon . . . and you are?" Ekul asked pleasantly, leaning back on the bed, tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy . . ." the Slytherin amswered slowly, there was no doubt that this blue-eyed man that had been Luke just moments ago, wanted to get into his pants . . . well, this certainly explained Luke's parting words when he'd exited the great hall...  
  
"Mmmmm . . . a Malfoy . . . I haven't had one of those before . . . though I can't say that I haven't had a dragon before either . . ." Ekul spoke softly, sitting up, leaning over, one of his elbows resting on his knee; the other arm uncomfortingly being restrained behind him.  
  
"I have no intention to sleep with you PenDragon." Malfoy stated flatly, his icy mask was slipping, normally *he* was the seducer, not the seducee, and this Ekul fellow seemed to have a lot of practice in such a department and didn't fancy himself to be added to the long list of practice sessions.  
  
After all, *he* was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were not the seducees, *they* seduced others, not the other way around!  
  
"Who said anything about sleep?" Ekul intoned softly, his lids drooping sleepily.  
  
"I do not care-!" Malfoy broke off, stumbling backwards as Ekul made a grab for him.  
  
Thank the godz for those handcuffs or he would've been ensnared in Ekul's grasp; for in front of Draco was Ekul, one arm still over the bed, the wrist bloodied and straining, one leg folded beneath him while the other was firmly on the ground; Ekul's other arm was outstretched as far as his limbs would allow, grabbing at air to reach him; a wild blue fire lit beneath his eyes.  
  
Ekul ground his teeth together in frustration, a small growl resonating from his chest as he stretched farther, but now Malfoy had caught onto his ploy and was rappedly backing up, the back of his calves conecting with the bed.   
  
"Damnit...!" Ekul hissed between clenched teeth, turning back to the cuffs, yanking at them furiously; he had a major jones for that piece of ass that was his roommate and he be damned if he would be denied!   
  
He deserved such a sinfully delicious pleasure that the young teen named Draco Malfoy so temptingly teased him with! Fuck! He had *Earned* that right to drill into him endlessly! After all that damned git Luke was ever the 'honorable' wizard, being the ever pure and celibate bastard he projected himself out to be! For fuck's sake! Luke was practically a damned monk with all his stupid ideals and ways of abstinance!!   
  
Ekul growled angrily ramming his shoulder into the headboard, kicking at the handcuffs.  
  
"Damnit Luke! IF WE DIDN'T SHARE THIS BODY I WOULD KILL YOU!" Ekul howled, shaking one of the four corner poles in frustration, "I will not be denied! I *WILL* have Draco Malfoy whether you like it or not!" he raged, taking an exhausted breath, slumping back down on the bed, not sparing a glance at his now, profusely bleeding wrist.  
  
Draco sat down on the breath, surprised and shocked at the sheer anger and ferocity with which Ekul fought his confinements, all just to fuck him, Draco Malfoy. Well, he was a rather handsome, if not much desired young man was he not?  
  
He felt blue eyes rove all over his body, he suddenly felt very . . . nude, like he wasn't wearing enough clothes. At least he knew what it felt like to be on the recieving end of such a gaze . . .  
  
"He bespelled the bed with a protection incantation didn't he? In case I might've gotten out?" Ekul inquired dully, suddenly too tired to try seducing the sexy Slytherin.  
  
"I'd presume as much, he had muttured something of the sort earlier," Draco spoke civally; no way was he going to change into his pajamas with *him* watching.  
  
He heard Ekul sigh in resignation, "He always thinks of everything, Luke I mean;" Ekul spoke more to himself than Malfoy,"Well, since I can't *have* you tonight, I'll simply have to watch and fantasize won't eye?" he smiled knowingly, dragging his legs up ont the bed, propping himself up against the sidewall to watch Malfoy's every movement.  
  
Malfoy was about to make a cutting remark when Ekul over-rode his voice, "But," he paused, a devilish smirk curving his lips, "I *will* have you Draco Malfoy, in mind," Ekul smiled, "in spirit," he grinned through closed lips, "and in body. -Oh yes, in body-" he commented silkily, his lips parting in a wicked smile, showing off dainty canines.  
  
The two fell into silence for the remander of the night; Draco had, more or less, slept fretfully, his thoughts centering around the simple thought that Ekul might have escaped from the handcuffs to more-or-less rape him... though, now that he actually considered it, wouldn't be all that bad.  
  
Draco awoke to the sound of a pain-filled groan then a sharp intake of breath followed by,"stupid, sex-driven nymphomaniac, you're nothing but a pain in the ass . . . I should just kill myself and be rid of you...!"  
  
Rolling over in his bed, he caught a flash of red eyes, Luke was leaning over, cradling his bloodied wrist as he washed away the blood, wrapping it in a white bandage.  
  
Luke turned his head up, his bright red eyes settling on Malfoy's lips, "He didn't- did he-?" Luke nquired slowly, racking his eyes over the Slytherin's fully-clothed form.  
  
"No," Draco answered quietly, feeling more subdued than he had in a long time . . .  
  
-I thought this chap was rather interesting, I'll tye Harry into this, possibly Sirius too, and of course Ron and Hermione, though possibly not too much- r/r need the commentary- 


End file.
